


Dancer AU.

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dancer AU, M/M, Obsession, Secret Crush, Starker Week 2018, Tango
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Ver a ese extraño bailar todas las tardes era un vicio para Peter. Las suaves caricias, los complejos movimientos y las miradas robadas entre ambos solo le hacían anhelar más y más bailar con él.La sensualidad del tango lo había atrapado por completo





	Dancer AU.

Ver a ese extraño bailar todas las tardes era un vicio para Peter. Las suaves caricias, los complejos movimientos y las miradas robadas entre ambos solo le hacían anhelar más y más bailar con él.

La sensualidad del tango lo había atrapado por completo. 

La calle por la que siempre iba a la universidad se encontraba cortada, por lo que debió tomar un atajo a través del enorme parque. Y es que no le molestaba, un poco de cambio a veces era bueno.

En algún momento pudo ver un grupito de personas, y su curiosidad le ganó. Se acercó quitándose los auriculares con paso dudoso y la escena cautivó completamente su atención.

Una pareja bailando de forma... ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar vulgar? Apasionada. Esa era la palabra que buscaba.

Él la llevaba a ella. La mujer prácticamente se deshacía en los brazos del hombre cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante. Daban vueltas y vueltas hasta que en un momento pararon y la pierna de ella quedó entre las piernas de aquel sujeto. La sostuvo por las caderas y quedaron en pose, para luego sonreír y saludar al público.

La pequeña audiencia aplaudió estrepitosamente. En algún momento los ojos del hombre se cruzaron con los de Peter y le sonrió de lado. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y eso le provocó un escalofrío.

Siguió su camino a toda prisa.

Quiso distraerse, pero es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel baile tan excitante. El tango se trataba de sensualidad, deseo y una fuerte conexión entre la pareja. O al menos eso había leído Peter en internet.

Y se sorprendió a si mismo constantemente fantaseando con estar en el lugar de la mujer entre los brazos del hombre de ojos salvajes. Quería sostenerse de aquella ancha espalda y dejar su cuerpo fluir a través de la música.

Y es que en sus fantasías siempre lo acompañaba aquel extraño del parque, al cual comenzó a ver todos los días al pasar por su nueva ruta camino a la universidad.

Lo vio bailar con mujeres de todo tipo. Una más bella que la anterior. Y es que Peter notaba como todas ellas siempre parecían excitarse luego de bailar con el hombre. Pero los ojos del sujeto siempre terminaban viéndolo a el durante todo el proceso, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna pero ya se sabía sus ojos de memoria. Y se preguntaba qué era lo que aquel desconocido a medias veía en el siempre.

Pero es que nunca le cansaba la escena. La música triste, casi melancólica, acompañada de aquellos atrevidos movimientos solo le hacía desear más y más vivirlo en carne propia.

Una de tantas tardes, se encontró con su profesor de ciencias entre la gente, quien parecía estar disfrutando del show.

\- ¡Profesor Banner! – lo saludó el muchacho.

\- Peter, que bueno verte. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

\- Es el camino que tomo últimamente para ir a la universidad – se encogió un poco de hombros - ¿Y usted?

\- Cambiaron el horario de hoy para más tarde, y como estaba cerca decidí quedarme a ver las clases de tango – volvió la vista al frente - Mira ¿no es increíble?

Peter se animó a preguntar, era ahora o nunca.

\- Disculpe pero ¿usted lo conoce? – apuntó al hombre que le obsesionaba.

\- Es mi amigo, sí. Tony da sus clases al aire libre.

\- ¿Es instructor de baile entonces? – su voz sonó un poco demasiado interesada.

\- Y de los más reconocidos, viajó por varios países y ganó demasiados concursos. Lo conocí cuando en la universidad hace muchos años ¿Por qué?

\- E-Es que lo veo siempre – confesó Peter en voz baja – Y gracias a él me está gustando mucho el tango. Es algo... atrapante.

De repente oyeron otra ronda de aplausos. Por lo visto el baile había terminado, y de repente tuvo al tal Tony a su lado. Peter pudo apreciarlo mejor: era demasiado atractivo, el cabello negro desordenado y la barba de hace algunos días. Pero lo que más corrompía su espíritu fueron esos ojos. De un color pardo tan intenso que por poco se perdía en ellos.

\- Banner – lo saludó con la mano.

\- Stark – le respondió el hombre

Ambos rieron y pronto se estaban abrazando. Peter sintió que debía alejarse pero por alguna razón se quedó y oyó la conversación en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nat?

\- No muy bien. O mejor dicho nada bien, porque ya no hay nada – se lamentó el profesor – Terminamos la semana pasada. Dijo que no podia soportar mis ataques de ira o algo así.

\- Oh. Qué horrible Bruce – el hombre le palmeó la espalda y susurró – Entre nos, ese cabello rubio le quedaba horrible.

\- Pfff – Bruce asintió cansinamente. Podía notarse como extrañaba a la mujer.

\- ¿Y Pepper?

\- Será mi compañera para el próximo festival – le dijo con cierto orgullo.

\- Perfecto. Seguramente vaya – de repente el hombre notó al pobre muchacho olvidado - Disculpa Peter, olvidé que estabas ahí – apuntó con una mano al joven y luego a Stark – Peter Parker, uno de mis mejores alumnos. Con tan solo 18 años supera todos sus compañeros. Peter, te presento a Tony Stark.

El joven quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Bajó la vista avergonzado y saludó al otro con su mano tímidamente.

\- Un gusto, niño – su voz sonó divertida, y Peter solo se sonrojó mas de vergüenza.

"Joven, muy joven" pensó Stark mirándolo de reojo "Pero legal al fin y al cabo. Toda una belleza" finalizó lavando sus culpas.

\- Peter me preguntaba acerca de tus clases, dicen que le llamaban mucho la atención.

"Señor Banner, cállese" gritó en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te gusta el tango, niño? – preguntó Stark con una mano en la cintura, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- S-Si – por fin se dignó a hablar - Es decir, pude verlo varias veces al pasar por aquí.

\- ¿Y... te gustaría practicarlo? – se acercó hasta quedar frente al muchacho, quien inexplicablemente comenzó a temblar.

\- Tony, deja que el pobre termine sus estudios y luego lo metes a tu secta de baile – Banner rio con ganas y se alejó un poco para atender una llamada.

\- Entonces, ¿te pasas por aquí seguido para ver mis clases? – se cruzó de brazos y miró a Peter de una forma que casi sexual - ¿O para verme a mí?

Peter titubeó parecería hasta que la voz de su profesor lo salvó a último momento.

\- Disculpa Tony, debo irme. Acaban de llamar y al final tengo el horario de siempre – rodó los ojos y se ajustó el saco - ¿Vienes Peter?

\- V-Vamos, profesor – el chico tragó y antes de escapar pudo sentir como la mano de Stark se posaba sobre su espalda.

\- Mañana te veo entonces – se despidió, dándole una rápida caricia desde la nuca hasta lo más bajo de su cintura.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la universidad y fingia interés por el eterno monólogo de su profesor acerca de lo complicada que era la vida luego de haber roto con su novia rusa, Peter no podía quitarse la ardiente sensación de la mano de aquel hombre sobre su él. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo de solo recordarlo.

Tony Stark.

Ahora sus fantasías tenían nombre.

Mientras buscaba sus llaves al llegar a casa por la noche sintió un papel en su bolsillo trasero. Era un panfleto de un futuro evento.

"Festival de baile, sábado 21 de Julio a las 20:00 hs"

Hizo memoria. Recordaba que Stark y Banner hablaban sobre un tipo de festival de baile. Ahora entendía por qué la mano del hombre le pasó cerca de su cintura.

Lo estaba invitando. A el, un simple y torpe joven, a verlo en acción.

Peter lo pensó una y otra y otra vez. Pero se decidió

Lo vería bailar.

-

La vida no siempre está de nuestro lado. Peter lo volvió a confirmar cuando el mismo día el festival, su jefe decidió arruinarle la noche.

\- Pero señor Toomes, d-de verdad tengo que irme más temprano hoy – Peter casi lloraba de la impotencia. El hombre permanecía quieto y con aquella mirada malvada que asustaría a cualquiera.

\- Parker, he sido comprensivo contigo antes – su jefe lo fulminó con la mirada- Pero ya te estas aprovechando de mi confianza.

\- Por favor. Le juro que mañana haré horas extras y ni siquiera me tiene que pagar. Solo déjeme irme temprano por hoy.

\- No es no, Parker – otra vez ese tono autoritario - Si te vas ahora yo te despido.

Peter bufó resignado, sin darse cuenta que una chica morena era testigo de la escena.

Liz bebió de su jugo mientras oía a su padre regañar al pobre camarero (y su compañero de clases). Y eso le hizo añicos el corazón. Peter era un chico dulce, siempre ayudaba a los demás y en especial a ella con las clases de química. Incluso le había pasado la tarea más de una vez.

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

\- Papá – interrumpió la pequeña discusión – Deja que Peter se vaya hoy, yo tomaré el turno – le quitó el delantal al joven y se lo puso.

\- Liz – el hombre de ojos claros la miró confundido - ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya me oíste – la chico se ató el cabello y comenzó a juntar algunos platos– Deja que Peter se vaya. Y si lo despides, yo me voy de casa – una mirada afilada le avisaba que hablaba en serio. Luego miró al joven - ¡De nada Peter!

Peter se aguantó la risa al ver a su temible jefe atónito, y agradeció con una sonrisa a la chica, quien le guiñó el ojo. Toomes se apretó el puente de su nariz y con un gesto lo dejó ir.

\- ¡Adiós señor Toomes! – Peter tomó su mochila y se fue corriendo hasta la parada de autobús.

Esa noche había mucho tráfico, lo desesperaba ver la hora en su celular: ya eran como las 21:00 hs y él ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Apenas lo dejó el autobús salió corriendo hasta el parque. Y se decepcionó profundamente al notar que ya casi o quedaba nadie, solo algunas personas limpiando y llevándose sus cosas.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlo bailar. Suspiró resignado hasta que un silbido le llamó la atención.

\- Creí que no vendrías – Tony se encontraba guardando algunas luces en un pequeño escenario - Te perdiste del show.

Peter se acercó a él con aire triste. Subió al escenario.

\- Lo siento mucho señor Stark. Había mucho tráfico, y mi jefe no me quería dejar salir antes y – se encogió de hombros – Yo de verdad quise llegar. De nuevo lo siento.

\- No lo sientas – el hombre lo tranquilizó guiñándole el ojo – Otra vez será. Por cierto ¿siempre vas vestido así?

Peter volvió a ver su outfit. Ni se había quitado el uniforme del trabajo, seguía vestido con su arrugada camisa y pantalones oscuros.

\- Cuando quiero venir a eventos de baile, si – respondió riendo un poco más en confianza – ¿Ganó?

Tony le mostró la medalla de oro que escondia bajo su saco y Peter se acercó a verla fascinado.

\- Es preciosa – Stark pudo notar como los ojos del muchacho brillaban tanto como la medalla misma.

Sintió un calor interior, este joven era demasiado adorable para este mundo retorcido y lo confirmaba luego de haberlo conocido hace relativamente poco.

De repente vio saludó hacia alguien detrás de Peter. El chico se dio vuelta y vio como una alta y delgada mujer de cabello claro saludaba al hombre también. Al ver su vestido dedujo que estuvo participando también en el concurso.

\- ¿Es su compañera? – preguntó Peter levemente enojado.

El hombre asintió y le lanzó un beso en el aire.

\- Pepper. Increíble bailarina. Terrible cocinera – el hombre rio mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Ya veo – respondió con el ceño fruncido. Su tono de voz cargado de ira contenida - ¿Es su novia?

Sorprendió al muchacho emitiendo una fuerte carcajada, por poco se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

\- ¿Celoso? – preguntó sugerentemente, Peter trató de negarlo pero el hombre siguió - Hace mucho tiempo, si – dijo aun aguantando un poco la risa – Pero las cosas no funcionaron. Éramos jóvenes en ese entonces.

\- Pero usted es joven – soltó Peter a forma de consuelo. Por dentro festejaba al saber que la mujer y el hombre ya no tenían ese tipo de relación.

\- No me mientas muchacho – el hombre se encogió de hombros – Tengo como 30 años más que tú.

\- Pero se ve muy bien para la edad que tiene – murmuró Peter tímidamente.

El hombre sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta quedar más cerca de él. Con una mano tomó la mandíbula de Peter obligándolo a mirarlo.

\- Tu no estas más tampoco.

Oh.

¿Le estaba... coqueteando? Peter no podía pensar con claridad. Y Stark lo vio tan dulce e inocente, el joven ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarle lo que sentía. Por lo que el mayor decidió tomar las riendas. Puso una canción desde su celular, el cual dejó descansando sobre el piso del escenario.

\- Hace no mucho me dijiste que te gustaba ver este tipo de baile, y hoy que tenías la oportunidad, te la perdiste – le ofreció su mano - ¿Quieres una pequeña demostración? En primera persona.

Peter dudo un poco. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

\- Vamos Peter, déjate guiar. Yo haré el resto – su voz suave y tranquilizadora.

Peter tomó su mano y pronto sintió la del hombre sobre su cintura. En un apretado semiabrazo, comenzaron a moverse. Estaba tan cerca del hombre que podía sentir su colonia y el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

\- Así – le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Peter casi pierde el equilibrio pero el hombre lo tomó en brazos y rió para sí mismo.

\- Y-Yo-

\- Repito. Deja que te guíe – le indicó – Es como hacerlo, pero con ropa – una mirada sensual y el joven ya no sentía sus rodillas.

Ese comentario solo lo hizo tensarse más. Sintió su pantalón un tanto más apretado y por un momento los ojos de Stark le parecieron hambrientos.

Poco a poco el chico comenzó a seguir el ritmo. Recordó cada tarde que había visto al hombre bailar e intentó imitar aquellos complejos pasos. Un pie a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, otra vuelta y repetía el proceso.

Sus pechos pegados le dificultaban la respiración a Peter.

Bailaron de forma complicada, pero ordenada. Sus pies moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de aquel bandoneón que marcaba el ritmo que debían seguir sus cuerpos. En algún momento tuvo que tomar al joven de la cintura para inclinarlo y levantar su pierna, la cual se enredó alrededor de la cintura de Stark. El mayor mantuvo su mano sobre el muslo del chico.

Peter tenía una mano en su hombro para sostenerse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Terminó algo inclinado y cerca del rostro de su instructor, quien no paraba de mirarle la boca.

\- ¿Es normal que sienta ganas de besarlo? – preguntó Peter casi sin aliento.

\- Es un efecto secundario, sí – el hombre respondió riendo un poco.

Peter unió sus bocas en un desordenado primer beso, Stark lo tomó de la espalda y la cabeza para corresponderle casi al instante.

Siguieron repitiendo aquellos eróticos movimientos el resto las tardes... y posteriormente noches.

Sobre una cama, piel a piel, el joven dejándose guiar por su ahora instructor de baile.

No por nada le dicen "el tango horizontal".


End file.
